Desperate Measures
by Gabs
Summary: Ares relives certain events 5 years after "Looking Death in the Eye"


**Disclaimer: **Nope, they still don't belong to Gabs (we'll take care of that soon enough though) You know who they belong to so there's no need for Gabs to beat it into you.

# Desperate Measures

A very frustrated Aphrodite watched Ares moping around Olympus. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to him. "It's been five years now. You need to move on bro." He turned cold, angry eyes on her. "How can you expect me to just move on? I did love her, you know. I did!" It sounded forced, even to his own ears. "Who are you trying to convince here? Me… or you?" Aphrodite asked softly. The God of War sat down grumpily, staring accusingly at a window. "Hey, the window's innocent!" Aphrodite protested teasingly.It took a few moments, but her comment eventually drew a smile. Aphrodite could've sworn it was the first she had seen in five years. Then she grew serious. "Besides bro, even if you did love her, you know Xena could never have loved you." Ares' strong shoulders slumped in defeat, and Aphrodite felt a twinge of guilt. But she pressed on. "I think you were looking in the wrong place. I know someone who had feelings for you, and I'm sure that would have turned into love if given half the chance." Ares' head snapped up. "I gave Gabrielle 'half the chance' and she turned me down flat. I wasn't about to keep trying. She wasn't good enough to make it worth it." He quickly lowered his gaze. Aphrodite sighed, knowing the truth- and knowing that he did too. "I'm here if you need me," she said. Ares finally looked up as she left. He couldn't admit it to her, but Aphrodite was right. He thought back to the day that they had died. He had spent the past five years regretting all the things that lead up to it; both of them had been hurt by his actions, especially his declaring that he was in love with Xena. Ares did care about Xena, very much so, but he knew all along that he- his heart, his soul, his world- belonged with Gabrielle. "But could you ever tell her? NO, you were too afraid, you big sissy," he growled to himself. He could still recall the horror he felt as he watched the wagon carrying Xena, Gabrielle and Eve hurtle off the cliff. When Ares reached them, Gabrielle was already dead. Moments later, Xena took her own life. Ares glared murderously at the three Gods at the top of the cliff, watching him. "You may have taken their lives, but you won't get what's left," he muttered, looking at the bodies. Glancing at the burning wagon, he assumed Eve had been killed. Then an idea struck him. He knew where he could take Gabrielle and Xena, a place where he could finally protect them successfully. It was desperate, and he knew that, but it was the only option he had. Ares gently picked up Gabrielle and disappeared. They reappeared on Mt. Aetna a few moments later. He headed for the ice cave he had in mind. It would be east to build a pair of coffins for the duo. He did that quickly and set Gabrielle in one before going to get Xena. Ares put the Warrior Princess in her coffin, said his goodbyes, and closed it, setting up her sword and chakram. When this was done, he turned back to Gabrielle. "Why wouldn't you let me protect you? You know how I feel about you! I'm so sorry I could never put it into words. It's just… well, that's not really my strong suit, you know? Gabrielle, you're an amazing person. I've known that since that first time I was made mortal. You have so many good qualities. Your bravery, your loyalty, your intelligence, your beauty, your loving nature… I could go on for hours on end. I wish I would have had half as much courage as you. Maybe I would have been able to tell you? I just never thought it would come to this and I- I want you to know that I love you. I wish there was some way I could go back and change things. I would have stopped all these stupid games I've been playing lately, and told you the truth. Maybe if I had been able to tell you sooner, things wouldn't have ended like this. But I couldn't. Please… forgive me." Ares' voice was anguished. He drew in a shaky breath as he picked up the lid of the coffin. He was reluctant to put it on. That would make it all seem so final. With one last look at Gabrielle's face, Ares lowered the lid and looked around for her sais. He had to grin as he remembered where they were- buried in two of Athena's little groupies. He exited the cave, sealing it behind him. *** That had been five years ago. Ares was more than a little surprised at the tears he felt coming to his eyes. He didn't even try to hide them- or his hatred for those three Gods, Athena most of all. It was high time for her to pay for what she had taken from the world… what she had taken from him.

The End


End file.
